Dinner
by Fandemonium-in-the-streets
Summary: "He ate his food like he'd been starving for centuries, manners forgotten, survival the foremost thought in his brain." This is a story I had to write for school and I thought it was alright so I've posted it here! Please review and I hope you enjoy!


**AN: This is a little random story I had to write up for school a while ago and I really like it! The task was to write a short story starting or ending with the phrase:**

**"****He ate his food like he'd been starving for centuries, manners forgotten, survival the foremost thought in his brain" **

**I thought this was pretty good so I've posted it here, please leave some feedback! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Dinner

He ate his food like he'd been starving for centuries, manners forgotten, survival the foremost thought in his brain. He devoured his food with fervor, fork abandoned on the table. He shoveled in food with his fingers, the area around his mouth a sticky mess. He didn't take notice of the taste or smell, all he cared about was making sure he didn't choke as he ate. The mountain of food in front of him quickly vanished, and as his fingers touched the bottom of his bowl, searching wildly for more, he started to panic. His brain was on overdrive, whirling out of control as his fingers scrambled. His hands began to shake, his forehead and armpits exploded with sweat, drenching his cheap, standard issued clothes.

"More." Was all he could utter, a demand to the prison he was in. He could hear the quiet chinking of forks and spoons on china, but not a word was spoken back to him. Everyone avoided his harsh glare and he fidgeted in his seat. He had to go, get out, and find something else to consume. His hunger was driving him crazy. His eyes whipped around the room, looking for an exit, a quick escape. But it was of no use; one of his captors was blocking the door with their body. He growled low in his throat and looked down at his bowl. It stared up at him, the bare inside laughing at his misfortune cruelly. He snatched up his glass of water; giving it a nasty look he downed it all in one. The liquid slid down into his belly quickly, and it sated him…..for a moment. The hunger was back, and with a vengeance.

His bloodshot eyes flicked up-it had been a long time since he got a decent night's sleep. He scanned the room quickly, before glancing back down to his bowl. He'd made up his mind. He cleared his throat and all eyes in the room turned to him, suspicious. The air suddenly turned icy and his heart thudded in his chest.

"Is there any desert?" One of his tormentors studied him carefully, their glasses slipping down their greasy nose. After careful consideration, the great brute said,

"I'm sure there's something in the fridge, since you asked you can bring it out for all of us" He waved his hand dismissively, as if the question was a waste of his time. His oppressor had shown mercy. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up from the dinner table and made his way into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and saw what his father was talking about. A chocolaty, sticky, moist cake was sitting on the second shelf, the harsh lighting not giving it the proper glory it deserved. He took it out, picked out a sharp knife from the drawers and made his way back to the table. The thought of just scoffing the cake there flitted through his brain, but he dismissed it. Such an act would surely mean no desert for the next week and an early bedtime. He did not want to anger his family further.

He cut a piece for everyone back at the table and as he took a bite, the sweet sugary chocolate melting in his mouth, his hunger was satisfied. Until morning of course.

* * *

**AN: WEEEE! That was fun wasn't it? If you didn't understand, the storyline was that the boy we focus on is hungry at dinner and he feels as if he's held captive. It's revealed at the end that he was just being dramatic with his imagination and was just at home eating with his family. Who isn't hungry like this at the end of the day? *stomach grumbles loudly***

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review!**


End file.
